Harry is coming to Hogwarts
by Volunteer95
Summary: When James and Lily realize they've put their trust in the wrong person they go to the only other person that knows James as Prongs. An elf named Poinsettia is assigned to help and even though Lily and James die things aren't bad for Harry. Who raises him though? Why do Blizzard, Frosty, and Snowflake cover Harry in snow? Who's Harry real Godfather? Just some of the things inside
1. Chapter 1

The man by the fireplace lifted his head up just a little and gazed over the side, "Ah, Prongs, what do I owe this visit?" the man in the chair inquired.

James walked over and stood in front of the man a moment before responding. "I...I need your help. Lily and I think we've put our trust in the wrong people. We need your help protecting Harry if something happens to us." James explained.

"Why not come here yourselves?" the man probed and James sighed slumping down in a chair.

"The wizard that is after us would follow us here and we can't allow that to happen. We're moving to my parents place to get more time, but he will come for us eventually...and we need someone we trust to raise Harry." James relayed.

"I see, well then we need to go talk to my son. Where are Lily and Harry?" the man questioned and saw James chuckle for the first time.

"Off visiting your wife and the others." James grinned and the man nodded standing and pulling James to his side.

"Don't worry Prongs, everything will work out." the man soothed.

* * *

 **Halloween 1981:**

Poinsettia felt someone call her and popped to Potter Manor. As she entered Master Harry's room she saw the baby fast asleep and heard a commotion downstairs. Screams and spells were being shouted and she quickly grabbed the baby and popped away. The3y had practiced what to do if this very thing happened and she was to go straight and get Master Harry out of there. As she returned to her home she noticed her family on the lawn waiting anxiously for her with tears streaming down their faces. She gently placed the child in the arms of his Godfather and then headed towards the barn to take care of the animals.

Albus arrived moments later to find all of the Potters had been killed along with several death eaters. As he headed up the stairs toward the nursery he expected to find young Harry or Riddle, but neither were there. Casting a spell he could feel that Riddle had left Potter Manor and headed towards...Longbottom Manor? Quickly he apparated away and was in shock. Longbottom Manor was in ruins.

Sirius looked up as the others flooed in covered in blood and burnt badly...what had happened out there?

* * *

 **July 31st 1991:**

One snowflake fell and then another and another until a small mountain of snow had accumulated on his chest.

"What the? Blizzard! Frosty! Snowflake!" Harry screamed and then groaned as he realized the canopy of his bed was giving. He tried to move in time, but he soon found himself buried under an avalanche.

Then he heard chuckling from the doorway, "They got you again didn't they?" Kris laughed and Harry just stuck a hand out.

"Could you get me out of here?" Harry mumbled and Kris took his hand pulling him out. As soon as Harry was out from under the snow it rose and started to swirl blindingly toward his nightstand before stopping just on top of it. When the snow dispersed a blue package was sitting there covered in snow.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Blizzard, Frosty, and Snowflake yelled perched on top of his bed.

"Thanks you guys!" Harry grinned and then felt a push from behind.

"Go on and open your present." Kris nudged and Harry eagerly sat down amongst the house elves and lifted the lid of of the box. Harry's eyes widened and he hesitantly reached in and pulled out a wand holster made of ice.

"Whoa, you guys this is awesome. Thank-you guys." Harry whispered and the elves nodded accepting hugs from Harry.

"Look at the carving on the side." Snowflake urged and when Harry turned it over there was his family, every last one of them, laughing and playing together. Harry looked at the three house elves speechless and hugged them each again. Leaving home was not going to be easy.

* * *

Today was the day, July 31st, and in just a day (not even a full one) and a month, he would be coming to Hogwarts...with any luck they both would.

* * *

Harry made it to the kitchen just as food started flying (literally) onto plates.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Sugarplum and Ginger coursed throwing powdered sugar onto his funnel cake.

"Thanks you guys!" Harry smiled back and felt someone pull him into a hug from behind.

"I cannot believe you're eleven already." Millie grumbled softly and kissed him on the temple.

"Don't worry, I'm still the same kid I was." Harry assured and Millie held him close.

"Same kid, huh? Does that mean you don't need any presents to mark you as a year older?" Kris teased coming up behind them and sitting down beside Harry.

"Well, I mean you know, at heart I'm the same kid, but presents yea...those are good." Harry explained trying to keep from breaking down laughing.

"Are you sure? I mean I could always tell everyone to keep them for you until Christmas?" Kris suggested raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Nah, I think today's good." Harry assured and Kris started grinning as he pulled Harry out of his seat and onto his lap.

"Thought so." Kris chuckled and held Harry close. Harry allowed himself to be held and curled up.

"Now when would you like to open your presents?" Kris requested hugging Harry close.

"Um, well you know, just when you guys are ready for me too." Harry offered and everyone started laughing.

"I take it now would be a good time then?" Kris implored and at Harry's exhuberant nod everyone started piling into the living room.

* * *

Remus opened the shop doors and waited; no one knew what had happened to Harry, but many hoped he would find his way to Diagon Alley today.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glanced around and couldn't believe the awesome gifts he'd gotten. Of course there was the wand holster (from Blizzard, Frosty, and Snowflake) which was amazing, but everyone had went all out this year. From Sugarplum and Ginger he'd got a pocket watch that when opened showed different pictures from throughout the years on the left side. Then from Jolly and Joy (twins; one boy and one girl respectively) he'd received a pair of boots with the family crest on the sides of it. The boots were a dark blue leather with what appeared to be ice covering the top and bottom of the boots. Inside though they had been charmed to fluctuate and give off what ever tempertature he needed. The next ones to give him a present had been Hope and Ivy who had provided a tie that once tied in place would have the family crest on the knot. In addition to whatever house he was sorted into brief bands would mix in to show his family affiliation. The tie had one more addition though; it could stretch to whatever length needed and withstand any weight. The coolest part about how it stretched was that it could even be stretched like a flying carpet and rode on. Lastly, from the house elves anyway, Poinsettia (the elf that was bonded to him) had made him a two way mirror that was ice just like the wand holster. The thing that made it different from other mirrors though was that it allowed him and others to travel through it. All he had to do was place the heir ring into the carve out and it would open as a portal for him. For his family though they only had to throw some of their magic at their mirrors. His mirror was set up to attach to every mirror in his family so all he had to do was turn the dial to who he needed to talk to.

"Harry, honey, time to go to Diagon Alley." Millie hollered up the stairs and he placed his gifts on his bed and rushed downstairs.

* * *

Sirius strode into Diagon Alley followed by his Godson and friends. "Well, let's see if we run into him, shall we?" the man proposed and Sirius nodded in agreement.

* * *

Harry walked into Diagon Alley and stopped, "This is amazing." Harry breathed and Kris chuckled.

"I felt that way my first time I came here too; where would you like to head to first?" Kris inquired already having a good idea of were Harry would want to spend his time.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts?" Harry requested hopefully. Kris laughed good naturedly while Millie slapped him on the arm and then placed an arm around Harry and started steering him that way.

"Of course we can, honey. Just ignore him; some people only like books with pictures." Millie winked and Harry chuckled leaning against her side.

"I heard that." Kris grumbled and then he hugged them both from behind.

"Don't try and grovel now." Millie teased and Kris humphed before opening the door for them to enter.

"Ok, for now why don't you pick out a few you like while we get your school books? If we have time after then we can come back here." Millie assured and Harry nodded excitedly starting to take off.

"Hey, find me some with pictures ok?" Kris called after him causing Harry to turn and give a thumbs up before continuing.

"Honestly, you and your picture books." Millie joked and Kris pulled her into his arms.

"I'm worried about sending him there." Kris admitted and Millie gently rubbed his back.

"He'll be ok, Kris. We just have to keep telling ourselves that and if he doesn't like it by Christmas he doesn't have to go back. You remember what it was like going to Hogwarts though; we both loved it." Millie reminded him moving forward as the line did.

"I know, but he's so young and carefree right now. What if coming back here makes him less of a kid?" Kris complained.

"I don't think he'll be like that, Kris. If anything he's more likely to liven things up around there. Not unlike a certain someone I know." Millie crooned.

"I guess you're right dear, but I don't have to be happy about it right?" Kris pouted.

"No, but you don't want to make him anxious do you?" Millie pressed.

"Well no." Kris admitted and hugged her closer.

* * *

"Ok, all you have to do is convince Harry to go to the bookshop that Remus opened. If he doesn't seem interested in books suggest it somehow. Understood?" and the little boy nodded in agreement.

"I won't fail." he promised before walking into Flourish and Blotts.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was browsing through books on transfiguration, charms, and magical creatures when he ran straight into someone. As he fell backwards he looked over and noticed another boy sprawled on the floor as well.

"Sorry about that." both Harry and the boy spoke at the same time.

"It's ok, not a problem." Harry assured standing and helping the other boy to his feet.

"Thanks, I tend to be clumsy like that a lot. My Dad says I get it from my Mom, but my Mom says it's from being around my Godmother a lot while I was growing up. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way." Neville offered holding out his hand.

"My name's Harry..." Harry began only to be interrupted.

"Well if it isn't Longbottom...don't have enough fans and so you go appealing to people that have no idea who you are." another boy sneered and Harry tensed.

"I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco explained holding his hand out to Harry. Harry looked at it a moment before nodding and briefly shaking it.

"Harrison." Harry offered and picked his books off the floor before looking back at Draco.

"Harrison?" Draco prompted.

"That's right." Harry nodded and Draco nodded back.

"You forgot this one." Neville voiced handing Harry a book that had skidded under a nearby shelf.

"Thanks, I wanted to read up before school starts. Any books you'd recommend for a beginner?" Harry queried looking at both boys.

"Well since you're interested in creatures you might try the bookstore across the street. It's full of stuff on creatures; there's one on plant creatures and it's really interesting. I..." Neville rattled off and only stopped when Draco snorted.

"I think you'll be either a Hufflepuff or perhaps, and what a disaster it would be, a Ravenclaw. He asked for a recommendation not your life biography. Just can't quit being the boy-who-lived for one second can you, Longbottom?" Draco smirked and Neville's face turned crimson.

"Thanks, I think I'll check it out, Neville. I have to go now, this is the first place I've stopped and I still have all the other supplies to get, but maybe I'll see you on the train. Have a good day." Harry smiled and then turned to Draco and nodded before walking off.

Draco winced slightly he'd already made enemies with Longbottom and now Harrison, whoever he was.

* * *

Harry told his parents what had happened at Flourish and Blotts and explained that Neville had been named the boy-who-lived.

"What happened that night though? After Poinsettia brought me to you guys, what happened?" Harry inquired and Kris sighed deeply before replying.

"Riddle and some of his followers went to Longbottom Manor, while he was there he killed Neville's Great Uncle Algie and tortured his Grandmother leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. According to what Albus Dumbledore could figure out, Riddle attacked Neville and something stopped him. Riddle hasn't been seen since and Neville was left with a scar on his forehead. No one knows what really happened, but Neville was branded with the nickname "the boy-who-lived". Draco Malfoy on the other hand is the son of Lucius Malfoy. Do you remember the family trees I taught you in preparation for when you take over your Lordships?" Kris probed and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"The Malfoys are one of the oldest families that have a relation to the Black Family tree; Draco would most likely be the heir to the House of Black, wouldn't he?" Harry continued and Kris nodded.

"Exactly; you know you're allowed to make friends with anyone you want to, but I need you to be careful around Malfoy, especially if he's the Black family heir. No one is going to recognize you as the missing Potter Heir until the sorting ceremony however Malfoy might, realizing that you could be friends with Longbottom, try and form an alliance with you first." Kris cautioned and Harry nodded.

"I know; I definitely will be cautious with him, but I don't want to dismiss him completely, maybe there's a reason he acted like that. Neville seemed really nice though even though I had to be a little reserved once Draco showed up so as not to upset either of them. I hope he understands that I was just trying not to get under Draco's skin too bad...I'm just trying to protect my family." Harry fretted and Kris pulled him closer.

"Everything will work out kiddo." Kris promised and Harry nodded snuggling close for a moment before suggesting going into the bookstore Neville had suggested.

* * *

"Did you find him?" the man demanded and the boy shook his head.

"I haven't seen anyone like that around here." the boy frowned and the man nodded looking over at Sirius for his input.

"Neither have I, but don't worry you'll know who he is once he gets to Hogwarts." Sirius reassured and the boy nodded heading to get his wand.


	4. Chapter 4

After Harry picked up several more books, he had bought his potions ingredients and now he was getting fitted for robes. He opened the door and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin showed him to the back where a young girl, who looked his age, was being fitted for her robes.

"Hogwarts?" the girl questioned and Harry nodded.

"Yep, turned eleven today actually, my name's Harry." Harry smiled and the girl instantly smiled back.

"My name's Hermione. I'm actually starting a year late, but couldn't go because of when my birthday came last year. I've been reading all about the magical world since then though in preparation. I don't want to appear uneducated. Have you known about magic your entire life? I'm a muggleborn, so my parents had no idea." Hermione prattled and Harry smiled. He liked this girl; she reminded him strongly of one of his old friends.

"I'm a bit of an anomaly actually; I grew up in the magical world, but I've also spent a lot of time in the muggle world. I wouldn't worry about being uneducated though. From what I'm told while some of the children, from the strictly pureblood families, may have been tutored their entire lives others are just now learning the theory. I mean they all grew up around magic to some degree, but I doubt if they weren't made to that they actually studied the theory." Harry explained and Hermione nodded studying him.

"Do you think I'd get along better with pureblood children then? I mean I want to be friends with everyone, but if pureblood children are well learned and like to learn like me well then..." Hermione hurriedly explained and then blushed afraid she had offended him. Harry chuckled softly and then sobered up and tried to decide how to break it softly.

"It depends; pureblood kids, while technically just like us, can be vastly different. Some purebloods, the ones that have been labeled "bloodtraitors", would welcome you without any reserve. The other pureblood children might not be so welcoming. The children of death eaters can sometimes be more...harsh toward muggleborns. Of course not all children are like that, it depends on who raised them and they're own experiences, but you need to be careful nonetheless. Most halfblood children are realtively safe, but it depends on what family they come from or who their friends are. Basically it's like anywhere. You make friends with those you trust and be wary of those you can't." Harry elaborated and Hermione nodded in understanding. He was basically telling her what her parents had thought when reading over her books. The magical world was a world like any other with extreme prejudice towards muggleborns, but like every other minority there were people that cared about muggleborns and didn't make a distinction.

"Maybe we could be friends?" Hermione suggested and Harry grinned holding out his hand.

"I think I'd like that." Harry agreed shaking her hand.

* * *

"Kris, do you really want to go in there all worried and embarrass him?" Millie pressed and Krirs nodded eagerly.

"As long as I know he's ok I can make it up to him later." Kris insisted and pushed the door open. As he neared the back he stopped though causing Millie to run into him.

"Kris! What are you stopping for?" Millie hissed and Kris pulled her beside him and pointed ahead. Harry was standing chatting with a young girl that had bushy brown hair. At that moment Harry looked up and waved them over.

"Hermione, these are my adoptive parents, Kristoff "Kris" and Mildred "Millie" Kringle; they've raised me since I was fifteen months old." Harry explained and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione managed and Kris started chuckling softly.

"Let me guess, muggleborn right?" Kris winked and Hermione nodded blushing.

"Dad!" Harry huffed.

"It's ok Harry, why didn't you tell me your Dad is...Santa Claus, though?" Hermione whispered leaning over toward Harry.

"I wanted to see if you made the connection when I introduced you. Most kids in the magical world don't know him by his muggle name." Harry enlightened with a small grin.

"Oh, well, um I wasn't sure you were real...sir." Hermione admitted blushing again.

"No harm done Hermione; in the muggle world I'm simply seen as a legend, but here in the magical world everyone knows I actually exist." Kris assured.

Hermione was about to reply when, "Hermione, dear are you in here?" Minerva called looking for her wayward student.

"Back here, Professor McGonagall." Hermione voiced.

"Oh, Kris and Millie! How are you two doing? I haven't seen you two since you graduated." Minerva admonished and Millie hugged the older witch while Kris looked properly chastized.

"Sorry Professor, things have been rather busy up north." Kris apologized and Minerva laughed.

"I haven't been your Professor since 1977, you can call me Minerva." Minerva assured.

"I'll try." Kris nodded.

"So, what brings you two here?" Minerva questioned and then glanced down seeing Harry.

"Is this your son?" Minerva probed and Kris pulled Harry in front of him.

"Yes this is our son, Harrison but he goes by Harry." Kristoff relayed and Harry leaned back against his Dad.

"I wasn't aware you two had a child." Minerva commented curiously.

"Harry, son, do you remember who Professor McGonagall is?" Millie inquired and Harry nodded.

"I do." Harry confirmed.

"Would it be ok with you if we explained everything to her? If not it's ok." Millie assured and Harry looked first at his Mom and then at his Dad before nodding.

"Can Hermione know too though?" Harry implored. Hermione looked shocked at her new friend; she could tell whatever he wanted her to know was very important.

"She can if she's already purchased her wand; they'll need to take oaths about all of this." Kris reminded him and Harry nodded looking at Hermione.

"Have you got your wand already?" Harry inquired and Hermione nodded.

"It was the first thing I wanted to get." Hermione admitted. Harry grinned at her and then nodded at his parents.

"Minerva, if you and Hermione would be inclined to have lunch with us?" Kris suggested leading the way toward the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Sirius demanded sending a crucio at the werewolf.

"I meant what I said and I wouldn't tell you if I had now get out of my shop!" Remus thundered and the man narrowed his eyes before sending one last crucio and exiting. He would find him one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Kris had procurred a private room and everyone had received their lunch he cast a privacy ward and took oaths before beginning.

"Now, Hermione have you read about the wizard commonly known as you-know-who?" Kris posed and Hermione nodded.

"I have, sir." Hermione confirmed.

"You can just call us Kris and Millie, dear." Millie assured.

Hermione hesistated before responding, "It just doesn't feel right." Hermione explained.

"How about Mr. Kris and Mrs. Millie then?" Millie suggested and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That would be ok." Hermione agreed.

"Good, now first Millie and I blood adopted Harry; Harry's full name is Harrison James Kristoff Potter Kringle." Kris relayed. Hermione's eyes widened in recognition, but Professor McGonagall was a completely different story.

"Harry...I...I've looked everywhere for you." Minerva stammered and Harry instantly stood and moved toward the older witch.

"I know, but we had to keep where I was and who was raising me a secret." Harry apologized and Minerva simply opened her arms.

"Would it be alright if I hugged you?" Minerva requested and Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's ok." Harry soothed and Minerva, even though she knew it must look absurd, pulled him into her lap.

"I'm just glad you're ok. When James and Lily...and then...I was so worried, but I knew you were out there somewhere. Lily gave me a snowglobe, which makes sense now, that would show pictures of you and I from when you were little...as long as you were alive." Minerva managed and Harry leaned against her.

"I remember; I grew up with the pictures and memories of those I could trust." Harry explained. It has been his Mom Lily and Dad James's idea so that he would never forget those that cared about him; it also let his Mom and Dad know who they could trust to be around him when he reentered the magical community.

"I've missed you." Minerva whispered and hugged him closer gently, on instinct, kissing him on top his head. Harry smiled and squeezed her back.

"Minerva, now that you know the whole story, I think it would be good if you came and saw Harry at the North Pole when you get the chance." Kris offered and Minerva smiled in thanks as tears continued to travel down her face.

"Hermione, since you took the oath, if it's ok with your parents you can come see Harry whenever you like as well." Millie added and Hermione and Harry smiled at each other.

They had both found a friend.

* * *

After Minerva collected herself the small party finished their lunch and then exited the room. As the privacy ward fell sound assaulted their ears; people were fussing and someone had been hurt from the sounds of it. "

You know you need to report this to the aurors; he could have killed you." Tom the barkeeper griped and the man nodded.

"I kn...know T...Tom." the man shook and Tom winced in sympathy.

"Dad, is that?" Harry questioned and Kris nodded. Earlier at the shop they hadn't seen the man, but they had been looking for him.

"Remus?" Kris called and Remus's head snapped up.

"K...Kris? Mi...Millie? Wh...what?" Remus questioned and Kris walked over and handed Remus a potion.

"Drink." Kris advised and Remus gulped it down smiling at the after taste. Millie was an excellent potions mistress and had found a way to add flavoring to all of her potions.

"Thanks." Remus smiled and Kris nodded.

"Anytime my friend; who did this to you?" Kris probed and Remus shook his head.

"Not here; I'll tell you later." Remus insisted and Kris nodded.

"Well, then how about you accompany Millie and I...oh and meet your Godson." Kris winked and Remus's eyes widened.

"You guys have a son? More imporantly I have a Godson I haven't met?" Remus sputtered.

"Wow can't get anything past you, huh?" Kris teased and Remus pretend growled before standing and following the group out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks Tom; I'll take care of Remi from here." Kris called back and Tom chuckled.

"No problem, Kristoff." Tom called back.

* * *

"Have you finished your shopping then?" Draco's Godfather questioned.

"I did, so can we go to the Quidditch shop now, Uncle Pete?" Draco pleaded and Peter smiled. "

Anything for my little chaser." Peter nodded and pulled the young boy toward the shop.

* * *

"A kid? Really Kris? I haven't seen you and Millie since you graduated and I have a Godson I've never met?" Remus whined and Millie chuckled.

"Remus, would you calm down and be more patient and I'll explain." Kris insisted.

"I'll see you soon, Hermione. Remember when you send me a letter where to address it to." Harry called after the girl as she waved and left with Professor McGonagall.

"Now, Remus, meet your Godson; Harrison "Harry" James Kristoff Potter Kringle." Kris introduced already having cast a privacy ward on the alley they were in.

"Hi pup." Remus croaked and Harry barreled against the man's chest.

"I've been waiting to see you again for a long time, Uncle Moony." Harry greeted and Remus hoisted the young boy into his arms.

"I...James always said they trusted me and no matter what I would see you again if anything happened, but he couldn't tell me why. Thank-you both for making me his official Godfather." Remus murmured nodding towards Kris and Millie.

"Well you were already his second Godfather before and there wasn't anyone we trusted more to protect him if something happened." Kris grinned.

"I'm glad to see you again, Pup. I've been looking for you via my shop window all day." Remus admitted.

"We came in, but you weren't there." Harry clarified and Remus sighed.

"I must have been in the back bringing out more books or checking in an order. I tried to stay at the front as much as possible, but sometimes my employees need a hand." Remus explained and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, my Dad's Santa Claus. I know all about running a business." Harry teased and Remus smiled.

"So you guys adopted him then?" Remus inquired.

"We did; the day he came to us we performed the adoption so no one in the Ministry could pull him away if they found out." Millie relayed.

"I'm so glad you guys were the ones to raise him; away from all of this hypocrisy." Remus nodded and hugged Harry close once more before lowering him down.

"Sorry about that Pup, wolves get emotional." Remus winked and Harry grinned.

"No need to worry, Uncle Moony; apparently parents get more emotional as it gets closer to their kids going to Hogwarts." Harry teased and Kris advanced tickling Harry mercilessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione entered the house and started babbling to her parents a mile a minute.

"Slow down, honey; we need time to process words." Dan, her Dad, reminded her and Hermione took a breath to calm herself.

"What she's trying to say is she met my pseudo-grandson today and he's invited her, and the rest of you should you wish to come, to his home for a visit." Minerva explained and Dan and Jean's eyes widened.

"That's great honey; I told you that you would make lots of friends at this new school." Jean gushed while Dan raised an eyebrow.

"A boy?" Dan griped and Minerva laughed.

"No need to worry, Harry has been raised to be a gentleman. I think you'll all love the North Pole." Minerva insisted.

"The North Pole? Who's his Dad, Santa Claus? Wait...is Santa actually real in the magical world?" Dan murmured and Minerva nodded.

"Indeed he is and indeed that's who Harry's Dad is. Though his actual name is Kristoff Kringle. Harry was adopted by Kristoff and his wife, Mildred, when he was fifteen months old. Harry's full name is Harrison James Kristoff Potter Kringle; he's the missing Potter heir some of the books reference." Minerva further explained.

"I think I remember reading about that happening. His family was killed on Halloween night 1981 right?" Jean inquired proving where her daughter got her flare for learning from.

"That's right and in time Hermione will most likely meet who's known as the boy-who-lived in our world; his family was also attacked that night, but it's believed he somehow stopped the one they call he-who-must-not-be-named." Minerva concluded.

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione and Dan recited together causing Minerva to chuckle.

* * *

Harry, Kris, Millie, and Remus headed to Olivander's to get the last thing on Harry's supply list. Remus was in awe of how close Harry was to both Kris and Millie. The blood adoption had changed Harry's appearance enough that no one would recognize him on sight, so technically his window watching had been in vain, but he was glad it had. Originally Harry had ebony black hair and bright green eyes like Lily's, now though his hair was an enigma in itself. It had changed to a sooty black with highlights of strawberry blonde running through it and the tips were white. The white tips came from Kris, whose own hair had white tips, and the strawberry blonde came from both Millie and Kris. The eyes though hadn't changed too much, they were still a greenish color, but instead of being so bright now they were a parakeet green.

As they entered Olivander's he looked up and was relieved to see it was empty of anyone else. Now was definitely not the time that he needed to run into Sirius. Even if Harry did look one-hundred percent different, he didn't even have glasses like James had, Sirius would know.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Kringle. I remember when both sets of your parents were in here buying their wands along with your Godfather there. Before we begin though I feel the need to warn you all about something that happened not ten minutes before you got here. While I was sworn to take an oath I need to tell you all what I can without breaking it. Sirius Black was in here and he had a surprise for the wizarding that is most troublesome, there's a boy that he's helped raise that no one knows about. I don't want to spoil what is an amazing moment for young wizards and witches, but I felt you needed to be warned. Now, Mr. Kringle, why don't you try this wand?" Garrick suggested and Harry gave it a wave accidentally shattering a nearby lamp. This continued on for ages, well really ten minutes before Olivander took off to the back and came back with a wand.

"I'm most curious to see if this wand will respond to you." Garrick admitted thrusting the box at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the box; though he was worried about Black he knew he would be protected by his family. He waved the wand and shelves broke sending wands falling to the floor; wincing he quickly handed the wand back to Mr. Olivander who was smiling.

"I'm glad that wasn't the wand that chose you, Mr. Kringle. This wand is the brother wand of Tom Riddle, or as most people call him he-who-must-not-be-named. I didn't think you would match with it, most likely it will be the boy-who-lived that is picked by it, but I wanted to be sure. Now let's continue." Garrick relayed and the entire family breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his room flipping through his potions book when his "cousin" waltzed into his room.

"So, how was your day shopping, Malfoy?" the boy smirked and Draco narrowed his eyes, throwing up mental shields, before nodding.

"I think you saw how it was." Draco stated off handedly marking his page and sticking the book under his pillow.

"Yes, I saw the incident and then I ran into Longbottom again. He was going to shop for a pet when we were going to get my wand from Olivander's. Uncle Sirius made Olivander take an oath not to reveal my name, so that it will be a surprise at the sorting ceremony. Why don't we go flying?" the boy suggested though Draco could hear the slight order in his voice and nodded his head.

"Sure." Draco agreed standing and swallowing roughly; he could tell something had set the boy in a mood and flying was not going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
